Image printing devices for reading digital data of images taken by digital cameras, smartphones, etc., and outputting prints of the images are installed at various places. For instance, a user brings, to such a place, a storage medium in which data of images taken by a digital camera is stored, and operates the image printing device to read the image data in the storage medium. The image printing device displays the images of the image data read from the storage medium, and presents those images to the user. The user selects one of the images, which is to be printed, and designates the size and the number of prints. In response, the image printing device prints the image in the designated size and outputs one or more prints. In that type of image printing device, user's needs are diversified and new functions are demanded at every moment.
The AR (Augmented Reality) technique is so far known which is intended to display an image of a virtual object in a superimposed relation to an image of an actual space, the latter image being taken by a portable terminal such as a tablet or a smartphone (see, e.g., Patent Literature (PTL) 1 and 2).
PTL 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-8752
PTL 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2012-503228